


Kagura, o Cupido

by VanessaSakata



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Kagura percebe que há um certo casal que precisa de um “empurrãozinho” e decide intervir para que aconteça alguma coisa entre eles. Como nossa heroína Yato se sairá bancando o Cupido para juntar Tsukuyo e Gintoki?
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Kudos: 1





	Kagura, o Cupido

Era um típico dia de verão em Edo e o Trio Yorozuya regressava ao Distrito Kabuki. Kagura estava montada em Sadaharu, seu cão gigante, trotando ao lado da scooter prateada pilotada por Gintoki, tendo Shinpachi como garupa. Retornavam sem muita pressa e com expressões frustradas por mais um serviço malsucedido.

O serviço em questão era encontrar um faisão mutante vindo de outro planeta, que era mais um bichinho de estimação do Príncipe Baka, digo, Príncipe Hata. Quando conseguiram cercar a esquiva criatura emplumada, ela correu de encontro a Kagura e Sadaharu, que imediatamente o abocanhou, sem tempo para a garota Yato deter o grande animal peludo.

Tudo o que puderam entregar ao príncipe Amanto que amava animais exóticos foi algumas penas e ossos do tal faisão, cuspidos por Sadaharu. Obviamente, não houve pagamento algum e, durante a volta, não foram poucos os olhares de reprimenda a ela dirigidos, desde o Príncipe Bak... digo, Hata, até Shinpachi e Gintoki.

― Você deveria ter treinado esse seu cão esganado... – Gintoki resmungou. – Ele comeu sua comida, meus doces e minha nova Jump.

― Não tenho culpa se aquele bicho esquisito foi pra boca dele, Gin-chan. – Kagura respondeu pela enésima vez. – E eu já disse que a ração dele acabou.

― Eu já disse que você deveria adestrar melhor esse monstro! E isso envolve você ensinar esse animal a não ser tão guloso! – ergueu ainda mais o tom de voz. – Agora não dá pra comprar nem comida, nem leite de morango, nem Jump!

Gintoki, num ataque de imaturidade, acelerou a scooter, o que obrigou Shinpachi a agarrar com força o quimono do albino se não quisesse cair de cabeça no chão batido da rua. O comportamento de Gin-san era imprevisível e ele odiava isso, pois muitas das vezes ele era a vítima de seu “chefe”.

― GIN-SAN, PARA A SCOOTER QUE EU QUERO DESCER!!

Pedido imediatamente atendido, mas não por livre e espontânea vontade do Yorozuya. Ele avistou uma mulher loira que atravessava tranquilamente a rua e puxou com força os freios da scooter, que parou e ejetou seus dois ocupantes, arremessando-os uns dez metros adiante.

Só não arrebentaram as cabeças porque ambos usavam capacetes.

― Gintoki – era a voz de Tsukuyo, que viu a queda dos dois, mas não percebera que quase fora atropelada. – Vocês estão bem?

― Tô ótimo! – ele respondeu com sarcasmo. – O que mais poderia dar errado hoje?

Ecoou o ribombar de um trovão e, logo em seguida, começou a chover forte. Shinpachi encarou o Yorozuya com ceticismo e disse:

― Você e sua grande boca, Gin-san...

Todos correram para procurar abrigo, ao mesmo tempo em que Gintoki reclamava de ter tido um dia horrível e se perguntava como era possível ter tanta zica num dia só. Enquanto esperavam a chuva pesada diminuir, Kagura ficou observando como Tsukuyo, que conversava com Shinpachi, vez em quando a via desviar o olhar do par de óculos ambulante para um emburrado Gintoki.

Foi quando uma ideia brotou em sua cabeça e um sorriso travesso surgiu em seu rosto.

* * *

Dia seguinte.

Dentro de seu armário, Kagura ouviu o despertador de Gintoki tocar e ele socar o pobre objeto enquanto resmungava qualquer coisa como “só mais cinco minutinhos”. Não demorou muito para ouvir Shinpachi destrancar a porta corrediça principal e por ela entrar.

Saiu do armário onde dormia e avistou o garoto de óculos, que a cumprimentou e ela, esfregando os olhos, respondeu. E o ritual de acordar Gintoki seguia o mesmo, com o Quatro-Olhos abrindo a porta, chamando o Yorozuya, este o ignorando, até Shinpachi finalmente bater uma concha contra uma frigideira e fazer o maior escândalo.

Esse era o melhor e mais infalível método para acordá-lo, pois, independente de acordar sóbrio ou com ressaca, aquilo parecia o bater de um gongo bem nos seus ouvidos. Logo, era impossível voltar a dormir após aquele barulhão.

Após dar um longo bocejo e uma ampla espreguiçada, Gintoki finalmente se levantou murmurando um preguiçoso bom-dia e foi ao banheiro fazer a higiene matinal de praxe. Quando saiu já com a roupa para passar o dia, Kagura estava pronta e, com a coleira e seu inseparável guarda-chuva na mão, chamou Sadaharu.

― Gin-chan, Quatro-Olhos – anunciou. – vou à praça treinar o Sadaharu!

Ao chegar à praça, Kagura soltou a coleira de Sadaharu e deixou-o brincar livremente. Pegou do bolso uma caixinha de sukonbu (a última que ainda tinha) e tirou dela uma tira de alga seca para mascar de forma pensativa.

Não era segredo algum que havia mulheres que tinham uma queda (em alguns casos, um tombo mesmo) por Gin-chan. Só alguém muito cego ou lesado pra não perceber isso, principalmente em se tratando de Sacchan e Tsukky.

Quem combinaria com o Gin-chan? Sabia que ele não gostava de mulheres grudentas, então com certeza não era a Sacchan. E a Anego? Meio difícil de saber se ela gostava dele ou se toda vez que sorria, queria mata-lo.

E se... Se fosse a Tsukky, ele gostaria dela? Por mais que conhecesse Gin-chan, ela não sabia. Mas via que os dois formariam um belo casal que parecia se combinar.

Por que não tentar juntá-los, como nos doramas que via?

E mais uma vez um sorriso maroto se desenhou em seus lábios de menina travessa porque acabara de ter uma ideia.

* * *

― E então, Kagura? – Gintoki encarava desconfiado os olhos azuis da Yato. – O que você quer mostrar pra gente?

― Eu estive o dia todo treinando o Sadaharu! – ela exibiu seu melhor e mais fofo sorriso, conforme seu plano. – Queria te mostrar o resultado!

― E por que em Yoshiwara? – Shinpachi questionou.

Antes que Kagura respondesse, Tsukuyo – que estava ao lado de Gintoki e havia sido convidada pela garota, junto com Seita e Hinowa – respondeu:

― Creio que seja porque durante o dia o movimento é bem menor por aqui. Estou certa?

A ruiva assentiu afirmativamente e viu que seu plano de juntar aqueles dois estava começando a sair como ela queria, pelo fato de estarem um ao lado do outro. Olhou para Sadaharu e dirigiu-lhe uma piscadela. O grande cão respondeu com um latido.

― Muito bem, Sadaharu... Senta!

O cão sentou de forma obediente e latiu. A pequena “plateia” aplaudiu.

― Sadaharu... Rola!

Ele rolou, conforme os protocolos caninos. Mais aplausos.

Kagura tirou do bolso um velho carrinho de controle remoto, que pegara emprestado de Gengai. Ligou o brinquedo, que começou a andar conforme ela acionava os comandos do controle. Dirigiu mais uma piscadela para sua mascote e fez o brinquedo correr até sua direção, tal como na véspera o faisão alien fizera.

― Sadaharu, pega! – ordenou.

O grande animal tentara acertar a pata naquele brinquedo, mas sem sucesso, pois Kagura conseguira fazer com que o objeto escapasse. Sadaharu começou a correr atrás do carrinho de brinquedo, seguindo toda a rota que sua dona fazia pelo controle remoto. Tudo parecia transcorrer conforme o script.

E aí o carrinho correu a toda velocidade até ficar atrás de Gintoki, e Sadaharu correu com tudo, não dando tempo para que o Yorozuya reagisse. Acertou-o e ele caiu em cima de Tsukuyo, mas não de qualquer forma. Caiu e sem querer colou seus lábios nos dela, num beijo involuntário.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos ao perceberem a situação em que estavam e coraram. E, logo em seguida, a Cortesã da Morte arremessava Gintoki para longe, fazendo o Yorozuya aterrissar de cara no chão, do outro lado da rua.

Enquanto Shinpachi ia acudir Gin-chan, Kagura afagou Sadaharu ao mesmo tempo em que limpava o nariz com o dedo mindinho:

― Bem, a gente tentou, não é...?

Sadaharu respondeu com um latido e ambos apenas observavam Gintoki batendo a poeira da roupa. Aparentemente, o plano dela não havia dado certo, embora ninguém desconfiasse de que aquela trombada do grande cão fosse algo que ela havia ensinado, tal como os outros truques.

Entretanto, o Yorozuya olhou para a direção de Tsukuyo, que olhou para ele e ambos coraram. Foi quando os olhos de Kagura brilharam e ela abafou uns risinhos.

Talvez seu plano de bancar o Cupido tivesse dado certo de algum modo.

Por que não?


End file.
